Some things never change
by friv0lity
Summary: Maddison. Smut. Based on the episode when Addison comes back to Seattle in season 4


Title: Some things never change  
Author: Me  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Maddison  
Betas: Huge thank you to chrisbaby (LJ)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything/anyone. I'm just playing around.

LOL, my prompt for this was _"Sometime a road less travelled, is less travelled for a reason_". Let's just say I totally forgot it – sorry Nicole.

* * *

Sitting alone at the bar, Addison was playing and replaying her encounter with Mark earlier that day.

"_What do you say we lock that door, and tear one off for old times' sake?" he had asked her, trying to charm her with his dazzling smile._

"_This place is exactly the same. YOU are exactly the same!" _

She'd been so wrong. Things had changed. A lot. And even though she refused to admit it to herself, she was kind of hurt that nobody had seemed to miss her.

Taking another sip of her drink, she cast a glance around the bar. O' Malley and his new group of friends were all playing darts, laughing and teasing each other as if they didn't have a care in the world. Meredith and Christina were both half drunk, probably feeling very sorry for themselves. Neither Derek nor Mark were in sight. She suspected that her ex-husband was with Rose, and Mark, well, he was probably having 'one hell of a night' with the _girl du jour_.

Addison was glad she'd come back. It made her realize Seattle Grace wasn't her place anymore. It was time to move on.

Sighing, she left a twenty on the counter, said 'bye' to Joe and made her way toward the back door exit.

The night was cool, and it was raining lightly. She wrapped her arms around herself, and rubbed her arms trying to stay warm.

"I bet it's colder here than it is in L.A."

Startled, both her hands flew to her chest, and she let out a relieved breath.

"What are you doing here, Mark?" she asked him, aggravated.

He was leaning against a dumpster, his arms crossed over his chest. His hair and shirt were both soaked wet, indicating he'd been waiting out there for quite a while.

"I needed some fresh air," he told her, a smug smile on his face.

She quirked her eyebrow. "Oh, so your idea of 'fresh air' is to hang out around dumpsters in dark alleys?" she inquired, partly amused, partly annoyed.

"I wanted to be sure I'd catch you," he said truthfully.

Addison was taken aback. Mark wasn't usually the type of guy who would admit something like that.

Before she could say anything, he was by her side, his sparkling blue eyes boring into hers. She looked away, and he leaned in slowly. She could feel his breath on her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"Even though you won't admit it, I know you've missed me," he whispered in her ear. "I'll be waiting for you." Without saying anything more, he walked away.

She stood there, not knowing what to do. The rain began to fall a little harder and Addison finally moved, heading to her car.

She didn't know why she was there, standing in front of his hotel room door. She had been standing there for a few minutes, mentally debating with herself. She shouldn't be here. She had a new life. She loved someone else, or at least she thought she loved him. But it was so easy to slip into the old habits. Mark had this way of making her feel like she was exceptional. He made her feel young, beautiful, sexy and desirable. All the things Addie was longing to feel again.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked loudly on the door, praying he would be alone and that she wasn't making a fool of herself.

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally heard the lock being turned and the door opened slightly, revealing Mark in only a towel. His hair was wet, and water drops were glistening like pearls on his chest and shoulders. Mark in all his sexiness was standing in front of her. God, she had missed him.

"I knew you'd come," he confided, a charming smile playing on his lips. He opened the door wider and stepped to the side to let her in. Addison entered the room, her eyes fixed on the floor. The door closed with a loud bang, and she looked up.

"Mark, that is not what..."

She couldn't finish her sentence, he took her face between his hands, and he started to kiss her. Before she could realize it, she was kissing back, with more passion than ever. She couldn't mind him cutting her off; what she started was a lie anyway. This is exactly what she came for. This is what she always came for. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. His hands took hold of the hem of her soaked shirt, and he pulled it over her head, breaking their embrace for a few seconds. Throwing the offending piece of clothing across the room, he then placed his hands behind her head and drew her back to him.

Once again, their lips met, and their tongues danced in the all too familiar routine. His hands slowly slid down, and stopped on her breasts. He made slow circular motions through the fabric of her lacy bra, eliciting a moan from her.

Without loosening his hold on her, he slowly guided her toward his bed. He roughly pushed her down on the satin sheets, and topped her.

Leaning down he delicately ran his tongue across the flesh of her neck. He kissed it, brushing his lips sensually against her flesh while making his way down to her chest.

Expertly, he ran his tongue over her pinkish colored nipple, and felt it stiffen in response. He focused his attention to the other breast, nibbling upon her flustered skin. She moaned softly and arched herself up to him. He ran his hands down her sides to rest on her hips, his tongue radiating a hot trail down her stomach. Addison parted her legs, and, removing the towel that was still tied around his waist, he eased himself in between them, kissing the inside of her shaky thighs.

Lowering his mouth, he used delicate strokes of his tongue to bring her to heaven. Gentle consecutive strokes in quick succession brought her to her first orgasm. Addie thrashed and whimpered on the bed, arching her back, willingly pushing herself closer to his mouth. She screwed her eyes shut as the volume of her moans increased.

Mark moved closer to her wet wetness. Slowly and gently, he entered her. Her divine juices made his task effortless. Her groans echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls, and back to ringing inhis ears.

In soft, rhythmic motions, her body moved on the bed. Her lips were moist and parted, releasing her passionate cries. Beads of sweat formed across her brow as her desire increased.

Mark picked up the pace, feeling her body respond with tremors. Her breasts moved to the rhythm of their bodies and he could feel her flex around him, wanting, demanding, urging. Her warmth caressed him.

"God, Mark,"she panted.

At the sound of his name, he could not help but to speed uphis thrusts as his ache for her grew. The bed shook with his rapid drives and her body moved to his rhythm. Her hands seized the sheets and she clenched her fists so hard, her knuckles turned white.

He graspedher hips as he pushed into her with force. His pace was now frantic. Addison pushed herself against him harder, keeping up with his tempo. He thrust into her over and over again violently bringing her closer to her climax. He could feel as her muscles tensed, and her body went stiff as she reached her peak. Soon after, he joined her in heaven. Her cries filled the room, and dissipated as her orgasm began to subside. Panting, he fell on the bed beside her.

"You were right," he said breathlessly. "Nothing has changed."

She looked at him, and swatted him lazily. She snuggled into his side, a blissful smile pasted on her lips as she fell into slumber.

* * *

Thoughts?


End file.
